Holy Water
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A água poderia abençoar e amaldiçoar.


Autor: Fla Cane

Título: Holy Water

Sinopse: A água poderia abençoar e amaldiçoar.

Ship: Blaise/Pansy

Classificação: M

Gênero: Romance

**Item:** _Água_

**N.A.:** _Fic feita para o Projeto__ Partners In Crime, qual eu tive orgulho de participar. Tainara Black, saiba que essa fic é sua e mto sua. Apesar de não merecer essa coisa medonha, ela é sua. Amo-te e morro de saudades._

_Jeeh betando, amo. Dark fazendo capa, idolatro._

_Para quem gosta, espero que comente._

_Para quem não gosta pode apertar o X ou o botão VOLTAR._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu mesmo._

* * *

_**Holy Water**_

_por Fla Cane_

A água abençoa tudo que toca. É sagrada, santa e lava os pecados. Mas e se por meio dela se comete o pecado? Se por tocar na pele de alguém, induzir ao crime? Não estava descrito o que poderia acontecer, apenas o mero fato de acontecer. E a água abençoou e amaldiçoou a ambos. Blaise e Pansy.

Chovia sem parar fazia dois dias. Tudo que se poderia inundar e se molhar, já haviam inundado e se molhado. As ruas tinham aquela cor cinza escura e as janelas das casas estavam embaçadas. O que não impedia as pessoas de olharem através do vidro e verem dois corpos juntos debaixo d'água, escondidos – ou tentando se esconder – no vão entre duas casas de tijolos vermelhos.

Toda gota que os atingia escorria devagar por pele e tecido, atingindo o chão e juntando-se as poças que molhavam sapatos e inundavam sandálias. Poucas pessoas passavam na rua, tentando se proteger das gotas geladas debaixo das sombrinhas. Menos eles, seus corpos gostavam do toque gelado da água quando ela se misturava em seus lábios com a saliva do outro. E Blaise a beijava, segurando-a pela cintura, afundando seus dedos na carne molhada e fria dela. A blusa branca que ela usava, agora transparente, deixava sua barriga a mostra, e a saia preta pingava.

O casaco que Blaise vestia pesava em seu corpo e as mãos pequenas de Pansy o livraram desse peso, para que ela tivesse acesso a sua camisa e abri-la. Seus olhos escuros fitaram as gotas tocarem a pele escura e descerem lentas, deixando rastros para as próximas gotas. E a água parecia uni-los, pois as pequenas gotas guiaram os lábios finos dela até os ombros dele, e as mãos dele até os cabelos claros dela.

Eram mãos que deslizavam por corpos sedentos, e descobriam caminhos para dentro das roupas, enquanto Pansy se equilibrava em uma só perna, em seu salto alto, e sua outra perna subia para a cintura dele. Olharam-se nos olhos quando Blaise se impulsionou para dentro dela, devagar, deslizando com a ajuda da água. A mesma água que escorria pelo corpo recém-criado de um menino algumas quadras dali, a mesma água que diluía o sangue de um jovem que acabara de receber um golpe de faca algumas ruas à frente. A água que abençoava, amaldiçoava.

Pansy olhava Blaise enquanto ele se movia contra seu corpo, as mãos dele apertando seus seios por cima da blusa molhada. O toque era quente, mesmo gelado da água. Sugou a pele do pescoço dela, marcando, puxando a água. Entrava e saia do corpo dela, os gemidos baixos dela misturando-se aos trovões e barulhos raros na rua. Toda e qualquer sensação que atravessava seus corpos descia com as gotas e atingia seus sexos, abençoando, amaldiçoando.

As mãos dela se seguravam em seu próprio corpo, as unhas cravando-se na pele clara, enquanto Blaise a segurava junto de seu corpo acelerando o ritmo, assim com as gotas da chuva e a lua surgindo. Não era necessário que se falassem, as palavras seriam vazias. No olhar que trocavam nas carícias e até com o próprio sexo, era o modo como se comunicavam. E Pansy sentia o corpo de Blaise pedir espaço para dentro do seu com força e rapidez, invadindo-a como a língua fazia em sua boca. Fraquejou da perna que estava no chão e ele a sustentou nos braços, empurrando-a na parede de tijolos, sendo a estocada final para ambos. Um gozo que os fez gemer juntos e engolir a água que escorrera para dentro de suas bocas. Ela não recusou o beijo que ele lhe deu, mesmo que o gosto fosse diferente do primeiro, quando estavam secos.

Blaise a beijou, várias vezes enquanto seu corpo se recompunha e o dela se adaptava. E a água não parava de cair, seus corpos acostumando-se, aceitando. Era sua melhor maldição e sua pior benção.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: **Sei que está medonho, mas comentem, sim?

_Kiss_


End file.
